


A mothers' love

by booklover4eva (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only love can keep the darkness at bay, or at least that's what Regina told Snow. Somehow The Dark One doesn't think Regina meant this but they're not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so new story yay! :) as usual recently this story is a bit dark and has non con too.  
> Basically Snow gets hold of the dagger and things get interesting ;)  
> Enjoy x

Snow first felt it when she saw Emma after becoming The Evil Queen but she pushed it to the back of her mind after the curse broke, only to bring it out again when she was alone in bed fingers dancing along her body and a mind filled with vibrant green eyes and long blonde hair.

The second time she felt it was when the new Dark One was taunting Regina, they were all at Granny's trying to work out a way to break the curse on Emma when she had appeared.

"Well well, what's this? Did you have a party without me?" Emma asked with feigned outrage.

"Emma! Thank god you're ok!" Snow exclaimed as she ran over to her daughter to give her a hug.

"Hello there mother, and what have you been doing recently?" Emma asked slyly, she cocked her brow and let her eyes rove over Snows body.

Snow blushed and stuttered before backing away. _"She couldn't possibly know!"_ Snow thought, but that look said it all, she knew and Snow found that thought very arousing. A plan began forming in her mind as Emma continued to talk to the group and only snapped out of it when Emma spoke to her.

"I'll see you very soon mother." Emma winked at Snow before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Well that was disturbing." Regina remarked, she looked at Snow in concern as the woman hadn't moved since Emma left.

"Regina we have to find a way to break the curse!" Snow exclaimed, she had to know what that was all about but doubted Emma would tell her while under the Dark One's influence.

"I know, but so far the only way I could find is True Love's Kiss and I think Hook has already proved he isn't Emma's." Regina replied. Hook had left Storybrooke the day after Emma became The Dark One, stating that the only reason he had stayed as long as he did was because Emma had made him want to be a better man, but that now Emma was dark he didn't want to be with her any longer.

"Very well, then give me the dagger and let me try tonight." Snow said, she held out her hand to Regina who placed the dagger in her hand.

"I hope you know what you're doing Snow, because if this backfires then Emma will have the dagger and you will be dead." Regina warned her.

"She won't hurt me Regina, she's still my daughter." Snow said confidently as she left the diner and headed home, on the way she texted David and told him to leave for the night and to take Henry and Neal with him. She trusted Emma but it would be best not to take any chances, plus she needed the house empty for what she planned to do.

 

Snow sat on her bed and gazed at the dagger in her hand, the light from the lamp glinted off of the metal and made Emma's name shimmer. Now that she was here she was having second thoughts, Regina's warning still echoed in her mind and she didn't know what she would do if Emma asked for the dagger.

"You would give it to me of course." Emma's voice startled Snow and she jumped and looked around, she spotted Emma standing in the doorway of her room and gasped.

"Emma!" She cried and stepped forwards to hug her daughter. "How did you know what I was thinking?" She asked her.

"When a person holds the dagger I can sense their thoughts and intentions." Emma shrugged. "So I'm here now, what is it you want with me?" She asked grinning. The dark One knew exactly what Snow wanted but they wanted her to say it out loud.

"You just said you can tell what I'm thinking." Snow said anxiously, she knew what she wanted but she didn't want to say it out loud as it would make it too real and she wanted to pretend for a bit.

The Dark One listened to her thoughts and smiled again, while they would normally be happy drawing this out they didn't have the patience for that today.

"I can, but I'd rather hear you say it." Emma purred at her and watched in delight as their words had the desired effect. Snow shivered and her pupils darkened with lust.

"I want you to use the dagger, I want you to command me to please you." Emma said, she tightened her grip on Snow's waist and pulled her flush against her, moaning at the feeling of Snow's breasts through her shirt.

Snow still looked uncertain so The Dark One spoke again. "I want this, I want **y** **ou.** " They whispered in her ear before kissing her neck, nipping and sucking the pale flesh.

Snow moaned and licked her lips. "Ok." She said shakily, she held out the dagger and spoke. "Emma I command you to fuck me."

The Dark One smiled. "With pleasure." They purred in her ear before leading her to the bed and pushing her down. The Dark One then relinquished control of Emma's body back to her but still controlled her voice so she couldn't warn her mother.

Emma could only watch in horror as she stripped herself and her mother of their clothes. she kissed a trail down Snow's body to her breasts where she took a nipple into her mouth and began sucking and nibbling until it was hard, she moved on to the next one and gave it the same attention until both nipples stood proudly in the cool air.

"Oh gods Emma, yes!" Snow moaned beneath her and Emma cried inside as she moved lower down her mother's body and settled between her thighs. Snow's pussy glistened with her arousal and her clit was swollen already.

She flicked out her tongue and licked Snow's pussy, slowly stroking through her folds and circling her clit until Snow was trembling beneath her, she worked faster and slid her tongue inside Snow's entrance making the brunette buck her hips.

She could tell Snow was close and worked faster, trying to bring her over the edge so she could leave but The Dark One had other plans.

"Mom, I want to fuck you properly." The Dark One moaned against Snow's pussy.

"Then do it baby, fuck me with your cock." Snow commanded and Emma felt her crotch tingle and when she looked down a cock protruded from where her pussy had been moments before.

She crawled up Snow's body and positioned her new cock against Snow's entrance and thrust in hard making Snow cry out in pleasure.

"Oh gods yes Emma, fuck me harder baby!" Snow cried out and Emma thrust into her harder and faster.

She bent down and took one of Snow's nipples in her mouth and bit down hard.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming Emma fuck, come with me baby!" Snow moaned as her walls clamped down on Emma's cock and she came hard, Emma thrust into her a couple more times before she came as well.

They lay together on the bed panting as they recovered and The Dark One returned full control to Emma who broke down and sobbed as her mother held their naked bodies together.

"Emma baby, what's wrong?" Snow asked in concern.

"It wasn't me!" Emma cried.

"What wasn't you?" Snow asked confused.

"It wasn't me you just fucked! It was The Dark One!" Emma said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Snow sat in shock as Emma's words sank in. "Oh Emma, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby." She whispered into the darkness, all she wanted to do was show Emma how much she loved her and now she had ruined everything. She should've listened to Regina, she should've known something was wrong but she had been too desperate and now she had to live with the fact that she had just raped her daughter. She wasn't sure how long she sat there running over everything that had happened, there was no way to take back what had happened and if she were being honest with herself she didn't really want to take it back.

She gazed at the dagger on the table and an idea formed in her mind. Her heart raced as she picked it up and held it out in front of her.

"Emma Swan I summon thee." Snow said.

"What do you want mom?" Emma sighed, she stood by the door again.

"Can't you tell?" Snow said slyly, she walked over to where Emma stood and slid her gaze over her body.

"Don't, please don't." Emma said but she could see Snow had made up her mind and nothing Emma said would convince her otherwise.

Her mother smiled at her and raised the dagger again. "Emma Swan I command you to fuck me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my lovely people :)  
> Hope you enjoy it ;)

“Emma Swan I command you to fuck me.” Snow’s request rang in Emma’s head as she led her mother over to the bed.

She laid Snow down and proceeded to strip while Snow watched with lust filled eyes. She gazed at Snow in sorrow and her mother met her eyes and smiled again.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll make you feel good.” Snow said.

Emma crawled onto the bed and laid her body against Snow’s who moaned in delight. She kissed her neck and chest as one of her hands massaged Snow’s breast and the other parted her mother’s legs so she could slip between them.

“Oh gods Emma!” Snow gasped and arched her back seeking more contact.

Emma slowly stroked and kissed her mother leaving Snow breathless and twitching.

Snow felt something wet hit her chest and she gazed down to see Emma crying silently, she felt a twinge of guilt and decided to do something about it.

“Emma wait.” Snow said causing Emma to look at her in hope “Maybe she’s going to let me stop.” She thought.

“Come here baby.” Snow patted the space next to her and Emma lay down cautiously.

Snow began stroking Emma’s body, running her fingers over Emma’s breasts down her stomach and dipping between her thighs for a moment before coming back up.

“Relax Emma I’m not going to hurt you.” Snow whispered against her lips before kissing her, sliding her tongue in her mouth.

Emma fought an internal battle against her body which was reacting to Snow’s touches and becoming aroused. When Snow pinched one of her nipples she gasped and wrenched her mouth away to throw her head back in pleasure.

Snow smiled and kissed her neck instead, sucking and nipping lightly. Emma moaned and her hands came up and wrapped around Snow, drawing her closer to her body.

“That’s it baby, let mommy make you feel good.” Snow pressed a thigh between Emma’s legs and moaned when she encountered wet heat. Emma bucked her hips seeking more friction but Snow had other plans.

She moved away slightly causing Emma to whine, she picked up the dagger from the bedside table and held it lightly. “Can you tell what I want baby?” Snow asked.

Emma nodded and closed her eyes in concentration. Snow felt her crotch tingle and when she looked down a thick cock stood where her pussy used to be.

“Good girl!” Snow exclaimed, she stroked herself to get used to the new feeling and Emma watched with hooded eyes.

She rubbed herself against Emma’s slit, coating her new cock with Emma’s arousal, before burying herself inside in one quick thrust.

Snow groaned as she felt her daughters’ walls gripping her cock and started thrusting lightly but getting harder and faster until she was pounding into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin and breathy moans filled the apartment as Snow fucked Emma.

“Oh god mom! I’m so close!” Emma groaned. Snow leant down and captured Emma’s lips in a bruising kiss and her fingers pinched and rolled Emma’s nipples.

Snow felt her climax build and thrust harder into her daughter determined to make them come together.

She bent down and bit down hard on Emma’s neck making her cry out in pleasure.

Emma’s walls tightened around her cock as she came and Snow thrust into her twice more before coming as well. They lay panting as they both recovered and Snow gazed lovingly at her daughter as she stroked her forehead soothingly.

“I love you Emma.” Snow whispered as she held her close.

“I love you too mom.” Emma whispered back before falling asleep in Snow’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it ;)  
> I decided to end it on a positive note but also in a way that means I can write more if I want to. Maybe Regina could catch them together at some point? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you all think?  
> I might keep it as a one shot or I might do a sequel depending o the response this gets so leave a comment and we'll see what happens. x


End file.
